Trapped Direction
by Articfreezer
Summary: Danbi and his teammates travels to earth for a scrimmage his captain, Guinevere, set up. To his surprise and dismay, his opponent is someone he happens to recognize, Yu Nabi, his sister. With his appearance, however, the same cannot be said from her side. Complications ensue.


Now arriving: Earth.

Danbi shook his head in disbelief. He could not help but to stare intently out the spaceship's window at the planet he once called home. His eyes locked on the blue skies, the green grass, and even the ship's runway. Even the smallest sights brought back a wave of nostalgia. There was a time he thought he would never see these sights again. Here he was, though, and it felt absolutely incredible to finally be back...home.

Ever since the incident in Minerva, his time back in his home planet had been sparse and far in between. He relished his opportunity to finally spend some time here.

However, these were not the circumstances he had hoped they would be.

On cue, his seat mate put her hand on Danbi's shoulder and moved her head within an inch of his as she too tried to peer out the window.

"Wow...we've made it, didn't we Danbi?" She giggled. "You have to show me all the great sights on Earth!"

"Ahaha...right." Danbi attempted to diffuse the situation and leaned away from the window to let his seat partner get a better view, as well get a little space for himself.

Chiffon was an innocent girl who Danbi very much enjoyed being around. However since she thought he was a girl, sometimes she got a little too close to him for his heart to remain steady.

She wasn't the only one mistaken about Danbi's gender identity either.

Danbi had always been known for his feminine face and voice, and he had been teased to the point that he had developed a complex for it. But it certainly didn't help that now he was wearing a suit to make him look even more like a girl!

That suit had saved his life though. Long story, but the short of it was when a plane he had been on crashed he had somehow landed in the planet Minerva and ended up in a situation where he claimed that he was the best soccer player on Earth and ended up on a Galaxy Team for it. Even worse, since the land was only home to girls, he had to act like one the whole time.

It's been awhile since that day and sad as it is to say, Danbi had got quite used to having to act like a girl. It got especially hard at times, as since Minerva was a planet full of girls, girls hit on girls. But Danbi had managed to resist the temptation and his suit had managed to hide his...difference.

But sometimes, when Chiffon, or any other girl for that matter, let themselves get vulnerably close to him and he could feel their trust in their hearts and breath on his chest, well, it just wasn't healthy for a guy like him!

As subtly as he could, he slipped out from under Chiffon's arm and he must have done a pretty good job at it since she didn't seem to notice - or perhaps she was too busy ogling the view of Earth from the ship's window. Danbi paced himself around the interior of the ship attempting to calm his beating heart, but failing miserably. Absentmindedly, he noticed he had stopped in front of the ship's bathroom. He stopped to consider it. A guy had needs, you know.

Just as he was about to move inside, however, the door burst open in front of him and out popped the figure of his team's leader. Long white hair, burning red eyes, and an elegant air of nobility surrounding her. This was the figure of Guinevere.

Guinevere's initial reaction upon seeing Danbi before her was surprise. Though it almost immediately turned into contempt.

"Danbi? What are you doing spying on me in the bathroom? It's uncouth to act in such a manner in front of a princess!"

 _So it's okay if it isn't a princess?_ Danbi bit back his retort. It wasn't like he was spying on her anyway. Instead, thinking quickly, he came up with something else.

"I just wanted to tell you that we've arrived to Earth."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so? Well, let's go! Come on, don't hold us back now." And with that, Guinevere briskly trotted past him, presumably to disembark.

Danbi gritted his teeth. He couldn't stand her. Guinevere used to be an opponent he faced in his original plight to get back home while in Minerva. However, she threw away the integrity of the game and simply let him win over her. He may have wanted to get home, but he did not approve of these antics. He'd never understand while Miriel and Khan electronics decided to support her cause. And on top of that, her arrogant personality…

He shook his head. Casting one last look at the bathroom - he decided he could hold it - he followed after her.

At the ship's exit he found Guinevere, alongside Chiffon and another one of his teammates, Freyja, chatting with an attendant of the ship's staff. It appeared that Guinevere had been asking for directions.

"Okay!" it appeared that Guinevere had gotten what she wanted. She turned toward the rest of the team as the attendant walked away. "Oh? Danbi, you're late. Try to move faster next time, okay? Anyway team, I just got the details for our match tomorrow. We'll be going up against a relatively new and upcoming team. Their players don't have that much experience playing with each other, but they are unbelievably coordinated. According to the scouts, apparently they have a 'maestro' of some sort leading them. I believe they call themselves the 'World Club'. Do not take them lightly! Be ready for their collected playstyle. okay?

We'll be staying tonight in an Earth hotel near the stadium, so don't forget to be up early tomorrow to prepare! Alright, team dismissed. See ya!"

That was all she said before she briskly jogged away once again, leaving her three teammates behind.

Danbi sighed in exasperation. The soccer match that Guinevere mentioned was in fact, the purpose of their trip to Earth. It wasn't really an official match, but rather a scrimmage. Their captain had a real passion for setting up scrimmages all across the Galaxy and brought her team anywhere she pleased. Though she avoided the Hellion empire for some reason. Not really wanting to tour hell itself, Danbi did not have an issue with that.

But he did have an issue with his captain. She neglected to even tell him where they were staying! Perhaps one of his teammates knew.

Freyja was staring blankly around her surroundings, and Danbi felt quite unsettled around her. So he turned to Chiffon.

"Do you know where we'll be staying?" he asked her.

"Ah, yes, of course!" Chiffon quickly told him.

"Thank you. If only our captain were as nice as you."

"Oh, don't be like that…" Chiffon replied with a tinge of sadness. "Guinevere is really a nice person, if you get to know her. She had a tough time of her own."

Danbi wasn't really particularly interested, but he nodded half-heartedly regardless, as to not hurt Chiffon's feelings. She was not fooled, however.

"I really wish that you two would just get along." she puffed her cheeks in a pout.

"I'll try." Danbi said back flatly. He turned to leave for the hotel.

"Ah, wait!" Chiffon stopped him, as he looked at her. She fidgeted nervously as she caught up to him.

"D-Danbi, I, uh, I was just wondering if you would want to share a room this time?" she looked up at him hopefully.

Danbi's heart clenched as he heard those words. Sharing a room with Chiffon, the thought alone was enough to send his mind into overdrive. But alas, it just wasn't safe in his situation.

"Sorry," he shook his head. "But maybe, next time," he quickly added as he noticed Chiffon's eyes start to water. That alone was not enough for her.

"Oh...but you never want to share….and you said that last time…" Chiffon looked down dejectedly. "All right, I knew you liked your privacy. I just thought….no, nevermind." Chiffon covered her face as she brushed past him, leaving him behind.

"Hey, wait…" he called out to her, but to no avail. Silently, he watched as she faded from his view, hefting a heavy sight. He hated that he had to leave her like that. But it was all for the best. She would cheer up eventually.

"Danbi," he snapped out of his thoughts as a robotic voice called his name behind him. He stiffened up as he recognized it as Freyja's. As much as he deserved it, he really didn't wanted to be chewed up by her at this moment.

"Look," he turned to address her. "I'll apologise later, okay? I just really-"

"Danbi," Freyja interrupted him. "There is a 99% chance we have arrived on Earth."

Danbi blinked.

"What?"

"Checking body status: operative. Mission is to get rest for Soccer match tomorrow. Analyzing...Analyzing...Analyzing…

Best course of action is to get some rest for mission tomorrow. Carrying out the mission. Entering Sleep Mode."

And right before him, the light dimmed out from Freyja's blank eyes, and she froze solidly in place, as if turned into stone.

Danbi stared dumbfounded, the android's actions not exactly what he was expecting.

"Hey, wait, we're supposed to go to the hotel first." he poked her on the forehead. "Freyja? We're supposed to go the hotel!"

No response. Danbi sighed. As a product of Khan Electronics, Freyja the android was as unpredictable as the rest of them. Well, he couldn't just leave her here. Hoping he wouldn't get too many weird looks, he lifted her up on his back and made his way toward the hotel.

Once he arrived, he hesitated. Even though Freyja was mostly an android, she was still a female android and it still didn't feel quite right sharing a room with her. He at least had the decency to realize that much.

After checking into a room of his own, he asked the receptionist which room Chiffon was staying in. He could probably drop Freyja off there, and maybe having someone over would make her feel a little less lonely.

But first he was going to find his own room. The hotel, while luxurious, was not too complicated to find his way around. He found his room rather easily.

Much like the hotel itself, the inside of the room was cozy, but not complicated. There wasn't much to speak of besides the two beds in the middle of the room, a nightdesk separating them, and a tv across from them. It was all just as well. Danbi didn't really need much more than that anyway.

Tired of lugging Freyja around, he dropped her lifeless body in the bed closer to the door before settling in to the other bed, stretching his body out and resting for a few moments. While he was on earth, he might as well try to catch up with some of his old friends and family so he took out his phone. They were glad to hear from him, but of course they wanted to know what he was up to as well. It was a bit tricky in his situation, but as long of they never figured out what he looked like, he felt it was probably okay to give them a status update.

His finger stopped as he reached the last number on his list. "Yu Nabi." His sister. He hadn't talked to her in what felt like ages. Not since that day his plane crashed. She was sitting right next to him that day, and after the incident he worried greatly about if she was okay. Luckily, his parents told him she had been rescued in time and made it back to Earth safely, and from what he heard she was quickly making a name for herself as a Galaxy star. It didn't surprise him, his sister had always been much better at soccer than him. But, he wished that she would talk to him once in awhile.

He dialed the number and watched as the phone rang, but as he expected, there was no answer. There hadn't been one for a long time. He sighed as his sister's voicemail once again met his ears.

" _Hey! You've reached Yu Nabi! Looks like I'm not able to answer the phone right now, but leave a message after the beep and I might just call you back. BEEP! ...Haha, that was just me saying beep, did I get you? All right, but for real now."_ Beep.

Danbi knew it was coming. He had heard this voicemail way too many times now, and frankly he was sick of his sister's attempt at a fake beep. It wasn't like he expected her to answer, either. Danbi knew that Nabi was probably busy with whatever being a Galaxy star made her be busy with, but still he hoped that this time would be different. She may be a star around the world, but she was also still his little sister. He missed talking to his little sister. Even still, he would leave a message, despite what seemed like an empty promise to call him back.

"Hey, it's me, Danbi. Just wanted to see how things were going. Hope you're doing okay. Talk to you soon, Nabi."

And that was that. Danbi hang up and that was all he wanted to do for the night.

However, as soon as he did so, a light suddenly flicked on, startling him. A machine like whir filled the room and Danbi looked around bewilderedly for the source before finding it.

Freyja the robot had woken up. Danbi stared dumbfounded at her, not sure what to do. She seemed to have an agenda of her own, though.

"The scouting report on Yu Nabi reads as follows: Excellent field vision. Accurate passer. Directs her team's plays. Due to her ability to control the field, she has been referred to as a maestro. Ace of the team World Club. Searching the intergalactic web for Yu Nabi's stats...analyzing..."

Danbi opened his mouth, about to stop Freyja, but froze in place.

Maestro…World Club...where had he had those words before?

 _I just got the details for our match tomorrow. Apparently, they have a 'maestro' of some sort leading them. I believe they call themselves the 'World Club'._

Oh.

Wait.

"Freyja," Danbi spoke aloud, interrupting the robot who was in the middle of reciting his sister's elementary school records. "What is our mission tomorrow?" he asked trembling.

Freyja blinked once at him, slowly.

"Achieve victory in our scrimmage against the World Club. Out-coordinate and outplay their captain, Yu Nabi."


End file.
